


Lights Out

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Drabbles-ish [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: FUCK, Fluff, I'm tired, M/M, Remus knows how to be sweet when the situation calls for it, also Remus says fuck, also gay, anyway, but i do too, logan is scared of the dark, might as well put it on a sandwich with peanut butter, sompft Remus, there was a prompt, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: The power goes out and Logan is afraid of the dark but also Remus to the rescue so it's fine
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Drabbles-ish [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad.

There were things that were known about Logan. He didn’t do sleep overs. He insisted on the stove light being on for safety if they needed to get water in the middle of the night. No one was allowed into his room between 9 pm and 9 am. He refused late night adventures. He always carried a flashlight on him ‘in case of emergency’. These were things that were known and followed, but not paid much attention to. Even Remus refrained from popping up in his room in the middle of the night, though Logan had lifted the time a little for him to be between 10 pm and 7 am. If he was needed between those times, he was to be summoned. No one knew why these things were, just that they were important to Logan. They figured that like Virgil, he needed a bit more space. No one knew, that is, until one unlucky night. The power was out. How does that happen inside someone’s head? Author doesn’t know, but just needed it to happen. Make up a reason of your own. Logan frantically searched for his flashlight, only to remember that Remus, who was visiting him, had been playing with it and accidentally broke it.

“Huh. That ever happen here before?”  
“No. Remus, where are you?” Logan tried to cover the anxiety in his voice, but evidently failed.  
“LoLo are you ok?”  
“I’m fine Remus. Where are you?”  
“Right where you left me, ready and waiting.” Remus wiggled his eyebrows for the benefit of no one.  
The sudden nearness of his voice startled him, but he reached out regardless in the direction it came from. “Is that you?”  
“Yes. LoLo, are you ok? Should I get Janus?” Janus was much better at serious things.  
“No. I’m… Can I hold your hand?”  
Remus was not prepared for that and his disaster gay brain malfunctioned. “... Uhhhhh…”  
“Just so I’d know where you are since we can’t see each other, but if not that’s ok, too-”  
“No! Hand hold! Good!” He reached out and floundered about trying to find Logan’s hand who helped him once he realized what was happening.  
“Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine…”  
“I’ll tell you if you tell me.” It didn’t take a genius to figure out Remus was dying to know, and Logan was a bit curious about Remus, too.  
“Gay.”  
“... Oh.”

Remus in all of his never having been nervous about anything before glory attempted to take his hand back because he thought he was making Logan uncomfortable and also because his palms were suddenly swamps. Were hands supposed to sweat that much? Is this a thing other people had to deal with? Caring about things sucked. He didn’t get very far though before Logan tugged back and brought him into a hug.

“Please don’t tell the others, but, I’m afraid of the dark. I know it’s irrational and silly and as Logic I should know better and I don't want them to see me differently or not take me seriously anymore, but-”  
“That’s it?” Remus cut him off. He could feel Logan trying not to shake and that would not do. “Fuck anyone who makes fun of you for that. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but all of us have pretty annoying irrational fears. You can be yourself around me. I don’t care if you’re afraid of the dark. You don’t care about all things that are normally weird about me.”  
“But I’m Logic!”  
“You may be Logic, but you’re also Logan. Logic has no fear. Logan has fears like everyone else. You don't need to be on all the time.”  
“That was very profound of you.”  
"Just when I push the button."  
"And there it goes."  
Fuck his inability to function in serious mode. It freaked him out and that was an accomplishment. “Janus said something similar to me once. Minus the last part.”  
“Ah.”  
“I can feel the tension still in your body. You can let it out. I’m not one to judge. I mean if even if I wanted to I can’t. I ate a burrito that was on fire the other day and then went swimming in shadily sourced mud.”  
“Shadily sourced mud?”  
“We have a very complex economy in my kingdom.”  
“I see.”  
“It’s ok to be afraid, LoLo. I’ll stay here as long as you want me to and we can fight the darkness together.”  
“As long as I want?”  
“I don’t lie.”  
“Can we move to the bed then? It would be a long night if we just stood here the whole time and we probably should get some sleep.”  
"You know if you wanted to get me in bed-"  
"Remus..." Logan warned.  
Dang it. “Anything for my mad scientist.” 

He picked Logan up who was too exhausted at the moment to put much thought into the comment or protest at the elevation. Logan found himself close to the wall while Remus laid between him and the door with a hand on his back so Logan would know he was there.

“Thank you.”

It was said so softly from the darkness that Remus almost thought he had imagined it.

“No problem, Moon Beam. Sleep well.”  
“Thanks, Cephy. You too.”

Bonus:

Logan woke up dazed, finding himself in yesterday’s clothes and entangled with… Remus? Suddenly it all came back to him. He sighed and nuzzled closer. They’d talk later, but the previous night left him tired, so for now, he’d sleep with his hopefully boyfriend.


End file.
